


Stegosaur-us

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://dapatty.tumblr.com/post/76661092880/intisisa-most-perfect-valentines-day-card">this Valentine</a> I saw on tumblr today because Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stegosaur-us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0ckpupp3t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/gifts).



> Yes, I kind of made a terrible dinosaur joke title. I'm not sorry. Much.

Frank was over the grey of Winter. He was over the constant cold, the snow, the bleak sky, the _everything_ about Winter to _winter_. Did he mention the cold? Also, this rainy day could fuck right off. His shoe had sprung a leak and both his socks had managed to get wet and his umbrella broke leaving not a dry stitch of clothing on his person _and_ he still has absolutely no idea what to write his psychology paper on for Monday.

None of this even factored in to the fact that it was Valentine’s Day. Which was a day, as far as he could tell, was absolute crap with a side of shitty chocolate. He’d seen enough flower deliveries to last a lifetime and nearly collided with five _different_ sets of couples making out today. Frank did not have time for this love-fueled corporate holiday bullshit. No, not at all. 

All Frank wanted was to make it back to the suite and put on dry _everything_ and crawl under his blankets and not think about anything until at least tomorrow afternoon and maybe not even then. 

Before he could open the door, a homemade papercut heart stuck to the knob with bright blue duck tape at the corner caught his eye. Frank frowned at it, almost like he was trying to light fire to it with his mind. 

When it did not willfully go up in flames, he pulled it from the door and examined it. His name was written in block letters on the front with an exclamation point (he really hoped that Brendon kid hadn’t found his door and taped a Valentine to it. Frank couldn’t deal with any kicked puppy looks from that kid, no matter how nice his ass was. Frank had upper classman schoolshit to do (see: Be in Dewees’ band and work part-time) that did not include any romantic and/or sexual exploits with dorky music majors.).

Frank opened the card to find it contained dinosaurs. Stegosaurus to be exact. An orange one and a green one. And yeah, they looked to be kissing. Okay, different. But it was signed, “Your pal Dewees.” Frank couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you want us to make out?” Frank asked as he stumbled through the door and dropped his bag.

“Make outs, even between two sorta-hetero life-mates, are always welcome. We’ve had kissing discussions dude. I’m not adverse to kissing. Have you seen you? You’re kinda hot. ” Dewees was half on his bed and half on the floor, like he had been going to sit on the floor but then forgot to. 

“This is very true,” Frank agreed and started to toe out of his shoes and trying to peel his soaked hoodie over his head. 

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day, I vote we either call that one Chinese place and get bao or order pizza. I’ll even let you get onions on your half because I’m awesome like that,” Dewees suggested magnanimously. 

“Sold,” Frank agreed, finally freeing himself from his hoodie and tossing it toward his laundry basket. “I’ll even buy it and let you have ham on your half of the pizza.”

“You are too good to me, Frankie.” Dewees grinned.

“You did get me a Valentine with dinosaurs. It was pretty rad.” Frank shrugged, smiling a little.

“And I bet it made you forget you hated everything about today,” Dewees said smugly.

“Well, not quite, but I remembered that it could be a lot worse if I didn’t have you,” Frank said and then wanted to kick himself a little. Maybe he’d write his psychology paper about having feelings. But Dewees was awesome. Frank’s so lucky to have him.

“Sap,” Dewees said fondly.

“You’re rubbing off on me,”Frank grumbled digging out dry socks.

“I am pretty awesome. You could do worse. In fact, I’m so awesome I will even make my Adjusted for Vegetarian Hot Chocolate later. It’s hard to be me,” Dewees mused. 

“Order the pizza jackass,” Frank giggled.

“Sure thing, sweet-talker.” Dewees saluted. 

Yeah, Valentine’s Day could have totally turned out worse.


End file.
